A Convincing Argument
by LycoX
Summary: Oliver and Sara make their case to Nyssa about Sara's return to the League. (Tie in to chapter 43 of Possibilities)


**A Convincing Argument**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is something of a continuation from Possibilities chapter 43 'Surprise Smooch'. And will be as graphic as I can get with the sexual scene in this one-shot. You all can thank Phillipe363 for pretty much helping to remind me of that chapter and the thinking I ended up doing after he asked me a question about these three.**

* * *

Oliver Queen, Sara Lance, and Nyssa Al Ghul had quickly changed out of their gear and even much more quicker, found themselves a hotel room for the night. As both Oliver and Sara wanted to make quite the convincing argument to Nyssa about Sara's placement in life. And while Nyssa herself had an idea or two about the whole thing, she really expecting the two of them to bring her to a hotel room. Nor was she expecting both of them to sandwich her in between them, each of them finding a spot on her neck and giving it quite a lot of attention. "Oh my… I'm not, quite sure ooh, that this is a way to, oooh, make a convincing… Argument..." Moaned out the woman as the two necked on her and even running their hands on her body.

And in Oliver's case, thrusting his lower half into her ass. Something she was liking quite a bit and even grinding on him as he thrusted against her. The whole thing reminding her of the time the two of them had many years ago during her stay in Starling City. "I think its just the right kind of argument." Spoke Sara as she licked Nyssa's lips while a hand trailed down between them and past her pants to her core.

Nyssa let out a gasp as she felt her Beloved's fingers inside of her. She moaned even more when Oliver's hands found their way underneath her shirt to play with a breast. "No underwear still?"

"Mmm… Noooo, you know, oh my that feels good… Never was mmm, a fan of that sort of thing."

"God knows I love it." Declared Sara as she sucked on an area of skin belonging to Nyssa's neck.

If there was a Heaven and a Hell, this would be it for Nyssa. Heaven cause of how pleasant this whole thing felt. And Hell cause of how it was practically making her weak in the knees and turned on as Hell. Because if it wasn't for the two of them holding her in place, she would be already on the ground. A few choice words of Arabic escaped her before Oliver began to kiss her on the lips while Sara moved away to begin to take off her clothes. Allowing for both Oliver and Nyssa to watch as she alluringly did so. Even turning around to pull down her underwear and making sure they were watching her the whole time. Their eyes never leaving her ass and not even blinking at the sight of the scars on her body. "Hold her, Ollie."

Doing as told, he grabbed her by the arms while the very naked Sara approached her girlfriend and began to kiss her. Tongues touching as hands roamed Nyssa's body. She began to pull off Nyssa's shoes, socks, and pants while Oliver continued to hold her in place. Which was proving to be quite the experience for the Heir as it was a slowly maddening process for her. Lips began to touch her down below and a gasp escaped her as Sara began to play with her clit using her teeth and tongue before finally licking at the growing wet folds of her pussy. "How's our argument coming along?" Asked Oliver as he breathed into Nyssa's ear and even biting on it.

"Ohh God… M-more! I need, oh Hibibti… To be convinced more." Breathed out the woman between moans.

Smirking to himself, he let go of her arms and ripped off her shirt, leaving her completely naked aside from the torn remains still hanging on to her. This act served to only turn the Heir on even further as he began to play with her exposed and hardened nipples. "Still as great as I remember them being."

As he played with her hardened nipples while her head laid back against him and she was ate out, one of her hands made its way between her's and Oliver's body and she began to squeeze his cock. Making him thrust into her hand some as well. "Fucking good thing we have our Depo shots..." Muttered Sara before going back to work on her lover's wet pussy.

A pussy she had come to greatly love tasting, teasing, and pleasing. Just as she knew Nyssa came to do the same with her's. Once she was satisfied with her fill, something that Nyssa honestly mourned as she could feel Sara's tongue and fingers in her all damn day and night, Sara kissed her way back to Nyssa's lips and kissed her deeply. Allowing for the dark haired woman to taste herself as they made out. Oliver even added his own tongue and a three way dance began with all three of their tongues. Soon, Nyssa watched her lovers make out with one another through half lidded eyes as she continued to rub on Oliver's hardened cock and sorely wishing it was free of the pants he had on. "I think… You are wearing too many clothes, Oliver."

Chuckles came from the two. "I think she's right, Ollie. After all, we're naked, so its only fair for you to be as well."

"Well, I'm nothing if not fair." Retorted the archer and stepped back from Nyssa's nude body and the two helped him get out of his clothes.

Nyssa immediately stepped forward and pressed herself against him, making his hands go to her ass to squeeze it while they made out. Though this didn't last very long as Oliver picked her up and put her on the bed. "Hmm… One tit for me, one tit for you?" Asked the man to Sara who only nodded with an eager grin on her lips.

He smiled as well and Nyssa soon found both of her tits being bit and sucked on while their fingers traveled to her pussy and began to finger her quite vigorously. Making her eyes roll into the back of her head from the pure pleasure of what they were doing. Moaning loudly and saying vulgar things in a mix of English and Arabic. Her back arching upwards as their skilled hands and mouths pleased her. "Ohh fuck! Your, oooh yes, yes, yes! Your argument is gaining-mmm… Ground." Moaned out the dark haired woman as she did her best to rub on Oliver's bare cock that was laying against her leg.

Though she was of the opinion it needed to be inside her, driving her to even greater heights of pleasure. And the woman was sure he had only improved on his skills in the time since they had parted ways. His time on the island of Lian Yu being an exception to an extent. "FUCK ME, OLIVER!" Screamed Nyssa in pleasure.

He looked towards Sara who was grinning at him. "Go for it."

Moving away from her body, Oliver quickly got between Nyssa's legs, even putting them on his shoulders as he teased her wet entrance, making her bite her lower lip from it all. "I will hurt you if you keep teasing me, Oliver." Warned the woman.

"Well, that won't do at all."

And with a quick fluid motion, he was inside of her, making her gasp at the feeling of him inside of her. No other man had been inside of her for such a long time and the fact it was him once more to do so, pleased her greatly. Oliver began to thrust into her, slow and softly until she grinded on him as a way to tell him she wanted more then that. And he complied with her unspoken request by thrussting harder and faster into her wetness. Skin slapping against skin as Sara watched and ocassionally made out with Nyssa. Until she chose to sit on her face and allow for her girlfriend to eat her out. Even slapping Sara's ass while she tasted her. Allowing for both women to moan loudly from the pleasures they were getting. Sara would even lean into give Oliver tongue while reaching down to rub at Nyssa's clit as their man's cock continued to bring her great pleasure.

They soon switched positions, with Oliver taking Sara from behind while she ate out Nyssa. Who played with her tits as she enjoyed the feeling of fingers and tongue inside of her. "Ohh fuck, Ollie! Not, not gonna lie, I missed you fucking me!" Moaned out the Blonde.

"The Gods themselves know how much I've missed it as well." Got out Nyssa in a rush as her back arched from the vigorous pleasures.

"Happy… To… Please you… Both." Grunted the man as he thrutsted hard into Sara with skin slapping against skin.

He soon found himself on his back with both women licking and sucking on his cock while rubbing his balls. Even sucking on those as well from time to time and sharing tongue with one another. Nyssa then climbed on top of him and slid down on his cock with a moan as strands of hair covered her front and began to ride him good and hard. Even making out with Sara as she did so while Oliver's hands rubbed on her front and even her clit to give extra pleasure to her. Oliver soon found himself with Sara's wet folds on his mouth and he quickly got to eating her out while she and Nyssa made out and rubbed on one another's sweaty bodies. Along with sucking and biting on one another's hardened nipples. Nyssa soon found herself on her back once again with her legs wrapped around Oliver as he bit and sucked on her neck while he thrusted hard and fast while Sara rolled to the side and watched with lust on her face as she pleased herself by fingering her wet folds and even biting on her own tit.

Nails digging into Oliver's back as she bit on his shoulder and even thrusting a little against him as he fucked her. If she ever had to marry a man, Oliver Queen would be the only one she would marry. Of course with Sara being a fellow wife as well as they would all be equals as it should be. Nyssa soon began to feel an orgasm building from deep within and writhed uncontrollably as it came full blast. "YES! BY THE GODS, YES!" Screamed Nyssa loudly as she came.

Her voice being joined by Sara's own orgasmic screams, and Oliver soon exploded inside of Nyssa with a yell of his own. He gave her a few more thrusts as he continued to empty himself inside of her as she whimpered from the pleasure she was feeling. Pulling himself out of her, a feeling she did not like one bit. He collapsed on her side and he and Sara began to cuddle up to her as they all breathed heavily. Lightly running a finger down one another's skin and even trailing kisses on their skin as well. "I think… I am convinced. But… I may need a second opinion..." Breathed out a panting Nyssa.

Which was doing nice things for her chest in Oliver's view and making him give her hardened tits attention with his mouth and hand. Earning a small moan from her in the process. Sara chuckled as she gave her lover a kiss. "I think we can do that, babe. But first, I think a little rest is in order."

"Very well." Sighed Nyssa.

And after ten minutes of rest, the threesome would be back at it again. They would continue their sexual activities on the bed and elsewhere in the hotel room for the rest of the night. Even causing Sara to pass out from the intense pleasure of the whole thing. "Hmm, it appears her stamima still needs work." Mused the Heir and causing Oliver to chuckle.

"Probably."

Nyssa looked to him and the two made out, tongue being seen as they did so and he started to thrust inside of her once again from behind as they sat on their knees on the bed with her hands on the back of his head, holding on to it as he gave her shoulder and neck attention as he continued to please her greatly. The two eventually falling asleep with her on top of him and his cock still inside of her. Not wanting to move at all and feeling damned convinced of his and Sara's argument by the end of it all.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Raw like a dirty needle. Only without the health problems.**


End file.
